Family
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: When Sherlock Holmes receives an upseting phone call, he soon finds himself on a plane, bound for Mystic Falls to be with his niece. A/N: kinda AU. Set 4x15 of TVD and post S2 of Sherlock. PLS R
1. Chapter 1

_There are just some phone calls you should never take…_

**The Gilbert House, Mystic Falls, Virginia**

He knew she would be in no state of her right mind to call her other family in England. They had every right to know what had happened.

This was something Stefan Salvatore had never wanted to do, tell the family of the recently deceased that the said person was now gone.

Elena Gilbert would not be able to call her other two uncles and tell them of what had transpired.

Sighing, Stefan stepped outside and ran his hands through his hair

"You okay?" he heard a soft voice ask.

Turning, he saw Caroline Forbes standing behind him in the doorway and he shook his head

"I'm gonna have to call him. I know he's never been good with emotions and is socially inept…but Caroline this is his nephew we're talking about. That and Elena needs him right now."

Caroline knew who he was talking about.

One of Elena's uncles, Sherlock Holmes. The Gilbert-Holmes-Sommers family was somewhat of a complicated mess of a family but no one really questioned it. Well they did but it was way too complicated to explain, that and no one really wanted to.

Basically, Elena's grandmother on her father's side divorced their grandfather and married Mr. Holmes, who is now also grandpa, and they had Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes, Grayson and John Gilbert's half brothers.

They were smarter than the average person, geniuses was more the accurate term.

Caroline had met both Holmes brothers on one occasion or other and she was impressed yet annoyed at the deduction made by the younger one.

Still, although they resided in England, they were still Elena and Jeremy's family and were going to have to be informed of the latter's death.

Walking over to Stefan, Caroline pulled him into a hug which he readily accepted

"I know you don't want to, no one should have to do that. I think Elena would really appreciate you taking the time to call her uncles and let them know of everything that has recently happened. I know if I was in her position, I definitely would appreciate the kind gesture."

Nodding his head, Stefan knew Caroline was right. Though she was consumed with grief, he knew deep down that Elena would highly appreciate the fact that he had willingly offered to call her family.

**oOo**

**221b Baker St,** **London, England**

John Watson woke up that morning feeling uneasy. He wasn't sure why and he didn't know if he could even think of a reason.

Something horrible was going to happen today, he could just feel it.

After dressing and going downstairs to 221b, he entered and made his way to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea perhaps that would settle his uneasy stomach.

He had work today at the clinic and hopefully there wouldn't be a case for awhile.

The bedroom door opened and Sherlock Holmes strode out in his dressing gown heading straight for the kitchen

"Morning" John greeted.

Sherlock grunted causing his best friend to smile.

John knew he was still half asleep, which was a rarity to him to see a barely awake Sherlock Holmes

"I have work. Try not to blow up the flat" he said as he got ready to go.

Sherlock snorted

"Not all my experiments blow up, John. Just some" he pointed out

"Yeah, yeah."

Leaving and heading back up to his room, John grabbed his bag before he headed downstairs and poked his head in the door

"Bye" and with that, hurried downstairs and disappeared out the front door.

As the kettle finished boiling, Sherlock pondered what he was going to do today. He decided he was going to go to the morgue as St. Bart's and acquire some body parts for an experiment he had found on the web.

Pouring himself his tea, his thoughts turned to Bart's pathologist Dr. Molly Hooper. A lot had changed between the two of them since his fake death over a year ago. He had come to think differently about her and knew she was much more than someone he could flatter into getting what he wanted.

Sherlock had spent some time living with her and she had developed a backbone which had impressed him immensely. Sure, Molly sometimes still blushed but now it was more because of a compliment he was actually paying her instead of saying it to get access to the morgue.

They hadn't told the others yet and so Molly would pretend to be her old self around him in front of the others.

He had to wonder if John had been able to pick up on it.

He hoped not.

It would be best not to tell them but if the tiny bump hiding under Molly's clothes was any indication, they would have to tell them soon.

Or they could say it was somebody else's.

Sherlock growled at that idea.

Perhaps not.

Yes, he was definitely going to see her today.

**oOo**

Strolling into the morgue, Sherlock stopped at the sight of her. She still managed to take his breath away. She wasn't hiding under her usual clothes.

No, not any longer.

Today she wore a form fitting rose colored blouse and black slacks, soft comfortable black work shoes and her hair was braided.

Molly was currently up to her arms in an autopsy, thankfully the only one in here, so he walked over and right up behind her, brushed her braid to one side and kissed her neck.

When she gasped, Sherlock laughed as she turned her head to glare at him

"Do you have a death sentence?" she hissed blushing

"Not anymore" he smirked at her before leaning down and kissing her quickly and moving around to the other side of the slab and examined the body "murder. Arsenic poisoning. The victim was exposed long term to the arsenic at lower than toxic levels. Darkened and discolored skin. Hyperkeratosis on the hands and feet. And the whitish lines also known as Mee's lines in the fingernails. All signs point to arsenic poisoning. It was the sister. She was in love with her sister's husband and thought killing the competition would surely win her the affections of the grieving husband once his wife eventually died. She prolonged it because she wanted her sister to suffer how she had always suffered without her sister's husband's love. How I knew it was the sister, the locket over there with the picture of both sisters in it."

Her eyes snapped up to his face as he looked at the body another second before his eyes met hers

"I really hate it when you do that"

"No, you actually love it and don't deny it. I see how your face lights up with awe and amazement, your lips curl at the corners even when you try not to smile, and your eyes have a bright shine to them as you do love how I always seem to get my deductions correct."

Molly bit her lip

"Except for the time when you first deduced about Harry Watson and thought John had a brother who turned out to be Harriet Watson, his sister" she giggled.

Sherlock pouted

"One time"

"Or the time-'

"Alright. Ninety nine percent of the time my deductions are correct. Happy?"

"Very."

His eyes shifted to the bump and soon her gaze followed his before they locked again

"It's fine. We're both fine. Except it won't be long before I look a beach ball."

Sherlock hated to see Molly sad; he knew he would do anything to see her smile.

Her sentimentality was rubbing off on him.

Walking back around to her side of the slab, he touched her face

"And you will still look as beautiful as the first day I met you."

Molly blushed

"Charmer."

The rest of the day seemed to pass by in a blur. Sherlock spent it all day there with Molly in the morgue or the lab. He let her go to lunch with friends while he headed off to the clinic to have lunch with John before he came back.

It was around the afternoon when it happened.

Another body part was needed and so as Molly was acquiring the body, Sherlock impatiently waited.

His phone suddenly beeped, indicating that the consulting detective had a text message. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Sherlock read the message:

_911– SS_

Sherlock frowned. It had been awhile since he had gotten a text message from Stefan Salvatore, Elena's ex and he wondered what was going on.

They only used the code _911_ if it was an emergency and apparently that was the case.

His phone began to ring and he answered it

"Stefan, what's wrong?" he asked

_"You need to come home to Mystic Falls. Elena needs you"_ Stefan replied

"What happened?"

He had a feeling he knew the answer

_"Jeremy's_ _dead."_

That wasn't the answer he was expecting.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on Family_

_"What happened?"_

_He had a feeling he knew the answer_

_"Jeremy's dead."_

_It just wasn't __**that**__ answer._

**2**

The morgue was silent as Sherlock tried to wrap his mind around what Stefan had just told him.

Jeremy was dead.

His nephew was dead.

Immediately, his mind went into overdrive.

Elena had texted weeks ago about something to do with a cure for vampirism. Then he had gotten a text days ago saying she would be off on an island off of Nova Scotia, Canada with Damon, Stefan, Rebekah, Bonnie, Jeremy and Professor Shane (he had taken to calling Shady Pants Shane) in search of Silas and the cure.

Obviously, everything had gone wrong.

Jeremy was the map and it was Bonnie who would be able to do the spell required to awaken Silas.

But the question in his mind was: how it had gone so horribly wrong?

He began mentally making a list of flights and phone calls he was going to have to make.

There was one other person he was going to have to call

"A question before I have to go, who?"

_"Katherine."_

Hanging up on Stefan, he stormed out of the morgue ignoring the calls of Molly and into the hallway toward the exit. Dialing a familiar number he waited for it to be answered.

**He** picked up on the second ring

_"You never call. It must be important"_ Mycroft stated as a greeting

"I'm leaving for Mystic Falls tonight. I suggest you do the same"

_"Why?"_

"Jeremy's dead."

Without giving his brother a chance to get a word in or demand for him to explain what was going on, Sherlock hung up as he stepped outside and hailed a cab, telling the driver to take him back home.

**oOo**

As his cab pulled up to Baker St, John Watson wasn't sure what to expect.

When he had gotten the text from Mycroft that he and Sherlock were leaving the country, he wasn't sure what was going on but the fact that they were both heading out on the same night indicated that something was very wrong.

After paying the cab driver, he pulled out his keys and unlocked the front door. As he stepped inside, John could hear curses drifting down from upstairs. Mrs. Hudson soon appeared with a worried look on her face

"Oh good your home, John. He's been like that for the last half hour, won't tell me what's wrong and he yells if I ask" she fussed

"Don't worry, Mrs. Hudson. I'll go find out what's wrong."

Taking the stairs two at a time, he reached the door to the flat in no time and stepped inside. Sherlock's bedroom door was open and John could see him inside throwing things around while muttering to himself. Walking over to the door, he peered inside

"Sherlock? Is everything alright?" he cautiously asked

"Lestrade called. He's got a case he needs help on, though it's too bad that I won't be in the country after tonight, neither will Mycroft. What, with Jeremy dead and all. So I cannot work on it and he'll have to get someone else's help" he rambled "I told her to end it, that it would all end in tragedy. First there was Grayson and Miranda, then John and Jenna, then Alaric, Elena died and became a vampire. And now Jeremy's dead. For good this time. Killed by Katherine Bloody Pierce, no less. The damn bitch must have followed them to the island. The magic ring couldn't bring him back, not this time. At least he didn't go insane so much as Ric did and…"

John tuned out of his friend's ramblings.

The one thing going over and over in his mind:

Jeremy Gilbert was dead.

Theirs was a complicated family to say the least and although Sherlock was practically foreign to the idea of emotions and sentimentality, John knew he adored his niece and nephew.

Because they were all so far away from each other, he knew Sherlock liked to Skype with his niece or nephew, talking to them for hours and, surprisingly, giving them advice. Otherwise, it would be text messages, phone calls or emails when they could.

John had met Elena and Jeremy when Sherlock had faked his death a year ago and they had flown over for the funeral.

He remembered when they had found out Sherlock was alive

_Flashback – a few months ago_

_"Are you sure Skyping them is a good idea?" John asked._

_It had been two weeks since Sherlock's "return" from the dead and he wanted to let his niece and nephew know he was alive. He had been informed that Elena and Jeremy had been having a difficult time coping especially Elena_

_"It's customary to call family" Sherlock replied_

_"Calling them to video chat and let them know you're actually alive and well and not dead, is probably not a good idea" John tried to protest._

_It was too late._

_Sherlock had gotten John to text Elena to tell her that he was going to Skype them, telling them he had a surprise for her and Jeremy._

_John had tried protesting several times to not do this but Sherlock was having none of that._

_The connection was being made and it wasn't long until Elena and Jeremy both appeared on screen_

_"I'm alive" Sherlock greeted them._

_And Elena promptly fainted._

_Sherlock turned to John, amused_

_"I didn't know vampires could faint."_

_John shook his head as Jeremy tried to revive Elena._

_After she came to, John left them alone so Sherlock could have some alone time with his niece and nephew to explain exactly what had happened and why he had faked his own death._

_Elena had been far from amused and downright pissed off that he would do that to them, fake his own death like that and leave to them to be miserable, thinking he was dead._

_John had been in the kitchen at the time, trying not to eavesdrop but he could understand where Sherlock was coming from in trying to protect those he cared about and also where Elena was coming from._

_Sherlock was never one to beg, not in his entire life or as long as John had known him, however the doctor was witness to something he'd never thought he would see in his lifetime._

_Sherlock Holmes, begging his niece for forgiveness._

_Jeremy had already forgiven him, knowing where his uncle had come from but Elena was more stubborn making Sherlock work for her forgiveness._

_Deep down though, John had a feeling Elena had forgiven him the moment she laid eyes on her living uncle._

_End Flashback_

Both kids were orphans, no parents left and no guardians to look after them seeing as they were all dead as well.

And now Jeremy was gone.

Though he knew Elena was adopted and that the kids were biologically cousins, John knew they had grown up their whole lives as siblings and were always there for each other no matter what. Through thick and thin, highs and lows.

And every death.

The only family Elena had left now was Sherlock, Mycroft and Mr. and Mrs. Holmes.

Though, it didn't help that they were all here in the UK while Elena was left back in Mystic Falls, Virginia by herself without any family there for her with that psychotic hybrid Original Klaus Mikaelson.

Oh yeah, John knew all about that.

He also knew all about Katherine Pierce or Katerina Petrova, as her real name was. The first Petrova doppelganger who cared for no one but herself, and had been on the run from Klaus for over five hundred years. She manipulated everyone including Stefan and Damon Salvatore and lied her entire life.

Of course, the sneaky bitch had somehow followed them to the island but what she wanted the cure for, John had no idea.

But he wouldn't mind getting his hands on it, shoving it down her throat turning her human and then killing her.

Well, it was either her or Klaus.

John then realized something else. If Sherlock had been here packing then he hadn't called Molly, even though John knew his friend had been with her, probably when he got the call. Quietly leaving the room, the doctor pulled out his phone and dialed the familiar number as he entered the kitchen

_"John, what's going on? I've been trying to get a hold of Sherlock for the past half hour but he isn't answering. He left in a hurry and I knew something was wrong"_ Molly's fretting was his greeting

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but… something is wrong"

_"What?"_

"Jeremy's dead."

Hearing her gasp and choke back on tears, John closed his eyes as he felt his own tears

_"H-how?"_

"When they went looking for the cure on that island, obviously something went tragically wrong and now Jeremy's paid the price for it."

John felt his own tears welling in his eyes as Molly sobbed down the line. She had known the Gilbert children longer than John had, having met them a few times and talking with them over phone calls and text messages. So John knew this would be a sad time for their pathologist as well

_"Is Sherlock going to Mystic Falls?"_ she asked through her sniffles

"Yeah. He and Mycroft fly out tonight" he replied.

After talking for a bit longer, John hung up but was soon receiving an incoming call from the elder Holmes brother

"Yeah?"

_"Sherlock isn't answering his phone"_

"He's busy packing"

_"Tell him to meet me at the airfield at 8:00pm. We'll take the private jet"_

"Okay."

They hung up and John headed back to the doorway of his friend's room as he zipped up his suitcase and grabbed his bag

"Mycroft called. He told me to tell you to meet him at the airfield at 8:00pm and that you'll be taking the private jet."

Giving a stiff nod, Sherlock left his room with his things as John followed him only for his phone to start ringing. Sherlock ignored it as he set his things down by the door so John walked over and reached into his friend's pocket and pulled the phone out, checking caller id

"Ah Sherlock, you might want to answer this call."

Glancing at his friend, he snatched his phone back and checked the caller id for himself:

_UNKNOWN_

Huffing, the detective answered it

"Hello?"

_"Hello Genius-Lock."_

Sherlock growled loudly as John stared at him in surprise

"Katherine."

**TBC**


End file.
